1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a tool assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Scooters as extreme sports tools, often are used violent action, so the scooters are often be damage and need be repaired. But traditional tool assembly for repairing a scooter includes a plurality of tools which are not be integrated as a whole, resulting in accidental loss of some tools.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.